Goodnight My Love
by PlathFan96
Summary: Part fluffy Bellarke happiness, part serious 100 drama. You'll be on the edge of your seat in terror, and grinning wildly at the same time. When The 100 leave the Ark to go off on their own they know they're taking a risk, but with the support of the Grounders will they be able to start a new civilization?
1. Chapter 1

**Right By My Side**

It had started the night she killed Finn. As soon as it was done, she had retreated to a far corner outside of camp, curling up in the grass inside the tree line. She couldn't stand hearing Raven's screams of pain, it was hard enough trying not to scream herself. She didn't hear him come up behind her, but she felt his presence.

"Go away." She was so quiet that she didn't think he had heard her.

He had, but he ignored her. Instead, he sat down beside her.

"Where's Raven?"

"Your mom sedated her and took her to the med bay."

Clarke nodded. She wished that was her. She wished she could fall into a dreamless sleep. She wished she could scream. She wished she could cry. She wished for anything but the overwhelming numbness that had fallen over her.

They were silent again. Bellamy sitting beside her while Clarke stared into the forest that was finally safe, but at a cost far greater than Clarke should have been willing to pay. She knew that she had saved Finn, had given him peace when the Grounders would have tortured him, but that didn't change how she felt. She had just killed one of her best friends. First Wells, then Charlotte, then there was all her friends still trapped on Mount Weather enduring God knew what and now Finn. What killed her most, was that she wasn't so upset about Finn as she was terrified that she would lose someone else. She hadn't realized she was crying until Bellamy moved closer and put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay."

Clarke shook her head against his shoulder.

"No it's not. It's not even close to okay." She choked out.

"Clarke, you have to know that you did what was best for him. They would have tortured him. Lincoln told you what they would do, you helped him." Bellamy tried to comfort her.

"I tried to trade myself for him. She wouldn't let me. I should have tried harder. I should have fought harder!" Bellamy wasn't expecting the feeling that came with Clarke's confession. Hearing her tell him that she had tried to give up her own life felt like somebody had started to pummel him. He didn't think he would live without her at this point, but, he realized that this wasn't the time to share these feelings. Really, there wasn't going to be a good time, because telling her would probably ruin everything about their relationship. But he really shouldn't have been thinking about this right now. He should be focused on Clarke.

"You did the best you could do."

"No! I should have done more. I should have saved him! That's what being a leader is, making sure that all your people survive, not offering them up to die!"

Bellamy waited until she returned to crying before telling her she was wrong.

"Clarke, being a leader means making the best decisions for everyone. You didn't offer up Finn, he offered himself. He walked away from us when we were trying to save him. That was his decision. And when he made that decision, you were a leader, and you stepped up and kept him safe even though it's killing you right now." He didn't know what else to say. He didn't know how to convince her that she had done the right thing. So instead, he held her and let her cry and scream until she didn't have any strength or voice left. It was close to two hours before she finally slumped completely into his arms, her body still shaking with silent sobs.

"Come on, Princess. You're exhausted. You need to get some sleep." He started to lift her to her feet, but she pulled away.

"No, I don't want to sleep. I can't. I-" She trailed off, but he knew what she was thinking. She didn't want to dream about it. Didn't want the nightmares to come for her- the same ones that had appeared when she thought her mom had died. She didn't know that he knew about those, but he did. He had noticed the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, and heard her calling out in her sleep a few times. Each time he had gone to try and comfort her, but Octavia had continually stepped in, assuring him that it would be better if _she_ was the one to help Clarke.

"She doesn't want you to think she's weak." Octavia had explained. "I know you don't think that, but that's how her brain works. Just let her have this." Bellamy had agreed, and on numerous occasions had roused Octavia in the middle of the night when he heard Clarke.

"I can take you to med bay and your mom can give you a sedative to help you."

"No! I can't do that. I can't look weak."

"Clarke, you're not weak. You are the farthest thing from weak. You are the strongest person I know."

Clarke was almost surprised by how sincere he sounded, but it didn't change her mind.

"If my mom spots even a hint of a problem she'll lock me in here for good. And we have to get to the people on Mount Weather. I have to deal with this myself."

Bellamy sighed, but he understood. Nothing was going to keep Clarke from rescuing Jasper and Monty. Especially not now that she had lost Finn. If anything she was going to be more determined now than she was before. He wasn't going to win this battle, so he nodded and offered her a hand again. They made it back under the fence and to her tent, but she didn't go in.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be alone." She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes again, despite how hard she willed them away. Bellamy could feel his heart break as she stood in front of him. All he wanted to do was protect this girl, and here she was falling apart in front of him. He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

"You're not alone." He spoke into her hair as she buried her face in his chest. "I'm right here. Come on." He took a step back, wrapped an arm around her waist and led her away from the tent, towards the other side of camp. He stopped in front of the tent he shared with Octavia, lifting the flap and motioning for Clarke to crawl inside. Octavia hadn't slept in the tent since they had gotten Lincoln back. She was currently sleeping on the floor in his room on the ship, and when he was well enough to leave again Bellamy was certain Octavia would follow, no matter where he happened to go. Clarke stood motionless, staring into the small tent. Bellamy sighed and took her hand leading her inside.

"You can sleep in Octavia's bed. She doesn't need it anymore. I'll be right here," he motioned to the bed right across from hers. "The whole time, okay?"

Clarke seemed to have lost every last ounce of willpower, because all she did was nod before lying down on the bed, on top of the blankets and curling up on her side. Bellamy followed her and slipped her boots off before tucking her underneath the blankets. She was asleep within minutes, just as he suspected she would be. He stepped outside for a minute to grab one of the guards.

"Go tell the Chancellor that her daughter is back in the compound, and that she's safe." The man nodded and ran off and Bellamy went back inside, pulled off his own boots and crawled under the furs that covered his bed, hoping to get a few hours of sleep himself.

He didn't know how long it had been when he was jolted awake by a quiet moaning, but his eyes immediately opened and he scanned the room. Clarke thrashed around on her mattress, groaning and mumbling. She was completely entangled by the furs and blankets, and he could see the sheen of perspiration on her forehead. Bellamy jumped up and crossed over to her, kneeling down beside the bed.

"Clarke? Clarke, wake up." He wiped the sweat off her forehead and stroked her hair. "Clarke it's just a dream, okay? You need to wake up now." His voice was strong, but soft. He didn't want to scare her, he wanted her to listen. He wanted to comfort her. Unfortunately, that was not what was happening. She had started to thrash around even more violently, and was about to fling herself to the floor. She let out a scream and Bellamy panicked.

"CLARKE!" He screamed her name. Her eyes flew open and she jolted upright, breathing heavily and searching her surroundings, obviously terrified. Bellamy was at her side in an instant.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay. It was just a dream, Princess." At the sound of his voice, she immediately burst into tears.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. It's over now. It's okay." He gathered her in his arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I-I could hear Raven screaming, a-a-and Finn was screaming and they w-w-were torturing him and-and- I couldn't do anything. I-I..." She choked on another sob.

"It's okay. It's over now." Bellamy assured her. The tent flap flew open at that moment, and two guards rushed in. They had their guns ready, and scared Clarke half to death. She let out a muffled scream and clung to Bellamy, hiding her face in his shoulder. He shouldn't have gotten as much satisfaction out of this as he did. Now was not the time to revel in the fact that she was depending on him, obviously trusting him to protect her.

"Clarke, it's okay. They're not going to hurt us," he promised, shooting a murderous look at the two men that now stood awkwardly in the cramped space, staring at them.

"I'm going to get rid of them." Bellamy loosened Clarke's grip on him and stood up, walking out of the tent with the two guards.

"We're fine. She had a nightmare. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell the Chancellor about this." Bellamy spoke quickly, not wanting to leave Clarke alone for too long.

"But it's her daughter."

"And if her daughter wanted to be with her, she would be, but she's not. And she doesn't wish the Chancellor to know about this, so I trust that I can rely on your discretion." Bellamy had gained a lot of respect from the guard over the last weeks, they had accepted that he may have been in a higher standing than they were, and that came with perks. This being one of them. The two men nodded, muttered an apology and turned to leave, and Bellamy went back inside. Clarke was sitting where he had left her, staring absently at his bed.

"Come on." He took her hand and led her over, crawling under the furs and pulling her with him. She immediately curled into him, putting her head on his chest.

"I can hear your heartbeat." She muttered. Bellamy said nothing, but watched as her eyelids began to droop again.

Clarke couldn't be certain, but she could have sworn she felt Bellamy kiss her forehead as she drifted to sleep in the safety of his arms


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Keep You Right By My Side**

Clarke didn't exactly sleep peacefully, but it was at least easier with Bellamy beside her. At least there was someone there to pull her from her dreams. She thought that it would be awkward in the morning, waking up beside him. Instead, it felt almost right. Clarke tried to ease herself back into sleeping alone as time went by, but without fail, every night she found herself back in Bellamy's tent. There was no discussion. He didn't ask what was wrong. Sometimes she didn't even think he woke up, although he always did. She would stumble into his tent, slide in beside him and his arm would immediately encircle her, pulling her flush against him. But that was as far as their relationship went. They were friends, sure, but nobody made the move to push it that little bit farther. Neither one of them wanted to disturb what was happening. Bellamy kept her safe, and Clarke didn't want to lose that by making a move, and Bellamy felt the same way. Octavia, on the other hand, was very well aware of their feelings towards each other, and despite the fact that Lincoln had repeatedly told her to leave it alone, she couldn't help but offer hints to her brother and best friend as often as humanly possible. The only problem with this, was that they were either both incredibly naive, or just chose to ignore her, because NOTHING WAS HAPPENING! Until Clarke got hurt, in what Octavia could only describe as a "romance novel turn of events." It happened during a hunting trip. The guards were hunting for food, and Clarke and Octavia had joined Lincoln to get seaweed and medicinal herbs for the med bay. The grounders came out of nowhere, as usual, but these were not of the same tribe that had called the peace treaty. The men had been exiled by the Commander, left to fend for themselves. Lincoln had subdued them in minutes, but not before one of them had lashed out at Clarke. She was lying on the ground, unconscious after hitting her head on a rock and bleeding from a deep cut to her abdomen. Lincoln immediately dropped to his knees beside her, trying to stem the bleeding with the few medical supplies he always had on him.

"Get help!" He instructed Octavia, who ran in the direction of the camp.

Lincoln quickly gathered Clarke into his arms and followed Octavia, not running as fast since he didn't want to make any of her wounds worse. Halfway there, Bellamy came running towards him, a look of shear panic on his face.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Rebel attack. We need to get her back to camp." Lincoln didn't stop, but kept jogging.

Clarke just needed stitches, but Bellamy wasn't so easily convinced. He sat beside her, stroking her hair and waiting for her to wake up. Abby had promised him that she was going to be fine, but he wasn't moving until she woke up. The time that she spent unconscious gave Bellamy a lot of space to think, staring at the girl lying in front of him, peaceful for the first time in a long time, he realized that he was tired of skirting around the issue and just being there for her in the middle of the night. He wanted to be there all the time, every moment or every day, even when she didn't need him. And he wanted everyone else to know. He was in love with her. The thought startled him at first, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. As he was thinking about this, Clarke let out a groan and turned to look at him.

"Bell?"

"Hey!" Bellamy jumped to his feet. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Should I get your mom?"

"Bellamy, it's okay. Calm down." Clarke started to sit up, but winced and was quickly pushed back down.

"Don't try to sit up. You hit your head pretty hard, and those stitches are probably going to smart for a while."

"You're telling me." Clarke groaned, giving him a small smile.

"I'll be right back, I just have to tell your mom that you're awake." Bellamy went to get up, but Clarke reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." She spoke so softly, he could barely hear her.

"What are you sorry about?" He asked.

"You look really worried. I didn't mean to worry you."

Bellamy couldn't help but laugh. Only Clarke would be apologizing for worrying him when she was the one lying in bed with stitches and a possible concussion.

"What's so funny?" Clarke demanded.

"You, Princess."

"What about me?"

"You are the only person I know that is more concerned about me worrying than about yourself after an incredibly dangerous attack. But on that note, I swear to god, Princess, if you ever worry me like that again there is a very good chance I will kill you myself."

"Okay."

Bellamy watched her for a few more seconds before getting to his feet and walking into the hallway. Jackson was walking past, and Bellamy reached out to grab him.

"Clarke is awake."

"Okay, I'll come and check on her in a minute."

Bellamy stepped back into the room and took his seat beside Clarke again, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to tell Clarke. Before he could even start to say something, Clarke's mom walked in.

"Honey! Thank God, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

Bellamy took a step back and let her mother examine her, but he didn't leave the room, despite the not so vague hints that he was getting from Dr. Griffin. She spoke quietly, so Bellamy couldn't hear her. The Chancellor's disdain for him was getting real old, real fast. It had started when Clarke had walked back into camp after killing Finn, when she had looked for Bellamy's comfort instead of hers, and it just kept getting worse. It was her own fault. Clarke and him were a lot closer, and hopefully they were about to get incredibly closer, and the closer they got, the more Dr. Griffin disliked him, which caused Clarke to draw away from her and closer to Bellamy. It was a vicious circle, and she wasn't helping herself, but Bellamy certainly wasn't going to help her out.

As soon as Dr. Griffin left, Bellamy took up his chair next to Clarke again.

"So you'll be happy to hear that I'm not concussed." Clarke gave him a smile and started to sit up again. Bellamy immediately slipped an arm around her to help.

"I'm incredibly happy to hear that." Bellamy assured her. "Now, what the hell happened? Because I wasn't really paying attention to anything Lincoln said, I was too worried about you."

"That's very sweet of you." Clarke avoided the subject.

"Don't do that. What happened?"

"They came out of nowhere, and I didn't even have time to react before the first one attacked me. Octavia grabbed her sword and Lincoln took the other two. I was the closest and they hit me first. I fell and hit my head, and that's all I remember."

"Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"I didn't have a chance. I was unconscious before I could even grab my knife."

"Why did you only have the knife? Why didn't you take one of the guns? There's one sitting in the tent!"

"I didn't think I would need it. We have a peace treaty."

"So?" Bellamy didn't know why he was angry, but he just kept going. "It's dangerous out there! You need to protect yourself!"

"I did! I had my knife!"

"And that did a hell of a lot of good, didn't it?!"

"And having a gun would have helped?"

"Maybe!"

"Why are you yelling at me? Why are you so angry!?" Clarke asked.

"Because I was terrified that I was about to lose you! I love you!"

As soon as he said it they both went silent. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but there it was. At least it was finally out there. Bellamy stared at the floor, and Clarke stared at him. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he definitely didn't expect her to jump off the pallet she was lying on, stumble towards him and press her lips to his before practically collapsing. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her up, then lifted her back onto the pallet.

"That was an incredibly stupid thing to do."

"I felt that it needed to be done." Clarke stared up at him, then leaned forward and kissed him again. Bellamy kissed her back, wondering why in the world he hadn't screamed his feelings for her earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Until Tomorrow**

Two weeks later, Clarke and Bellamy led the attack on Mount Weather to rescue their people. Together with the guard and the Grounders, they were able to take the mountain with minimal casualties on their side. The same could not be said of the Mountain Men- all but a select few of them survived and those were stuffed into their silly little suits and taken into custody. If Clarke had gotten her way, no one would have walked back to camp that night- they were all so weak, and Clarke couldn't imagine what they had been through. She had tried to talk to Jasper or Monty, but they were both in less need of medical attention than other people, and she had to take care of them first. Judging by the needle marks they were covered in, and the multiple bandages and stitches across their bodies, they had been put through multiple medical studies and experiments since she left. Before she had a chance to regret leaving, however, Bellamy appeared at her side.

"You had to leave. If you hadn't we would never have found them." He assured her, leaning even closer and pressing his lips to her forehead. "I wouldn't have found you, at least not in time."

Clarke sighed and leaned into his touch. It was almost scary how well he knew her, how he had known exactly what she was thinking. She saw Jasper watching them with a shocked expression and quickly pulled away from Bellamy, returning her attention to the girl she had been tending to. From the moment Bellamy had let Clarke into the think of things, her attention had been glued to the wounded. The grounders that had been kept hostage were in far worse shape than Clarke's people, and they were being moved in carts, which was pretty difficult. The Reapers that they had been able to catch were being herded by the high frequency tone. They were being taken to one of the grounder army camps, and the wounded were being taken to a village so they could regain their strength. When they finally got back to Camp Jaha, after hours of walking, it was almost three in the morning when they finally got back to Camp Jaha. Bellamy had hoped to get some sleep, but Clarke wasn't doing anything if the sort. She wasn't about to leave the med bay any time soon. Bellamy hung around and tried to help, but he wasn't being very helpful, and she kicked him out pretty quickly. Bellamy came to check on her a few hours later, when the sun started to come up. He found her sleeping beside Jasper's pallet, her head on a desk. Octavia was passed out beside her. He decided to grab Lincoln and get Octavia dealt with before trying to get Clarke to go sleep in a bed. He grabbed Lincoln, who came and effortlessly lifted Octavia into his arms and carried her to their tent. Octavia was so tired that she barely even stirred when he lifted her up and carried her out. Clarke, unfortunately, wasn't so easy to deal with.

"Princess." He shook her shoulder gently, and she immediately jolted awake.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She demanded, looking around at all her sleeping patients, alert and ready for anything.

"Nothing is wrong. Everybody is fine." Bellamy assured her.

"Okay, good." Her head started to fall again, and Bellamy took a step forward to put a hand on her back.

"Come to bed."

"I can't. I have to stay here, in case something happens." Clarke shook her head.

"That's what the guards are here for. If anything happens they will come find you. Okay? Now come on, you're exhausted, and you're of no use to anyone if you're dead on your feet, now let's go." He took her arm and helped her out of the chair. She immediately slumped against him, completely proving his point. When they got to their tent (Octavia had moved into Lincoln's tent, and Clarke hadn't really slept in her own tent since she got back, so she had just moved her change of clothes into Bellamy's tent.) Clarke immediately dropped to the mattress and allowed Bellamy to remove her shoes and coat before tucking her in and crawling in beside her.

"I should have checked vitals before I left, I might have missed something." Clarke started to get up, but Bellamy grabbed her and pulled her to his chest.

"Go to sleep, Princess. You can take care of everyone in a couple hours, after you've slept." Clarke nodded, feeling his words vibrate through his chest, which she was using as a pillow. His heartbeat put her to sleep within seconds. Bellamy smiled down at her happily and closed his own eyes, relishing in the comfort of holding her in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**No Kind of Living**

As the survivors started recovering, it became overly evident that they didn't belong with the Ark. They hadn't belonged in the first place. They were criminals, sentenced to die when they turned 18. They hadn't been able to follow orders from the Ark leaders before they came to earth, and they weren't planning on starting now. The only way to really get things done was for Bellamy and Clarke to give the orders, and that wasn't always a possibility. Clarke and Bellamy weren't exactly adjusting well to being given orders either. They were used to being the leaders, and being spoken to like children again wasn't exactly doing it for them.

"This isn't working!" Clarke practically screamed to Bellamy one night after she'd had a huge fight with her mother.

"What happened?" He asked, walking up behind her and putting his hands on her waist.

"It's not what just happened, it's everything!" Clarke started to pull away, but Bellamy held on.

"Come on, Princess. What's going on? I know that it's been difficult, but there had to have been a catalyst for you to freak out like this."

"I am not freaking out!" Clarke argued.

"You're freaking out a little bit. Come on." He pulled her hair to the side and pressed his lips to her neck. "What happened?"

Clarke sighed and leaned against him before sitting down on the bed. "I had a fight with my mom." She admitted.

"About?"

"Us."

"Still?"

"She's mad that I sleep here."

"Where does she want you to sleep?" Bellamy asked.

"With her, in the station. It's like she still thinks I'm five years old and want to sleep in the same bed as her when I have a bad dream."

"Did you tell her you prefer to sleep in my bed when you have nightmares?" Bellamy asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, I definitely did not tell her that!" Clarke laughed. "I _did_ tell her that I'm a big girl and I don't need my mother anymore. I will live with my boyfriend if I want to and there is nothing that she can do about it."

"And how did that go?"

"Really? How do you think it went?" She snapped.

Bellamy gave her a stern look.

"It went as well as you think it did. She told me that I wasn't old enough to live with someone, and I informed her that if I was old enough to be sent to my death then I was old enough to move out."

"I bet she took that really well."

"Amazingly." Clarke agreed. "From there it was just a lot of screaming and I really don't know what about. She only stopped when Kane showed up to get her approval for something to do with the guard. But Bell, I'm serious. This isn't working."

"I know." Bellamy agreed, lying back on the bed and running his hand across her back.

"Nobody is getting used to it, and everybody is just looking at us like we're rebellious teenagers again, which we are. Just because they changed the scenery, doesn't mean they changed us. If anything, it's gotten worse since they followed us down."

Bellamy nodded along as she spoke.

"I think we should leave."

"What?" Bellamy asked, sitting up again.

"I think that we should take the others and leave."

"And where do you propose we go?" Bellamy asked.

"Back to the drop ship? I don't know. I just think that we need to get out of here."

Bellamy watched her pace for a few seconds before answering.

"Okay."

"Okay? You mean we'll do it?"

"Well, we can talk to the others and find out if they would be willing to leave, but Clarke it's winter. There will be snow soon. Do you really think we can make it on our own?"

"We aren't on our own, not really. I mean, worst case scenario we lose Ark support, but we'll maintain our treaty with the grounders. We were the ones that made the treaty, the commander will back us before she backs them." Clarke reasoned. "I'm sure that they'll help us."

"Okay. We'll call a meeting in the next few days. We just have to keep it quiet. We don't need to get put back in lock up."

Clarke dropped onto the bed beside him again.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head against his chest.

"You don't have to thank me, Princess. We're leaders. It's our job to put the needs of our people first." Bellamy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her even tighter to him. "Do you feel better, now?"

"Ya." Clarke smiled and stood up, pulling off her coat and slipping her boots off.

The next morning, she and Bellamy started putting the word out. They planned to meet up later that night and tell them the conclusion they had come to. They gathered behind the ship after all the essential personnel had gone to their stations or to sleep for the night.

"This isn't working." Clarke said, standing in front with Bellamy. "We know it, you know it and the Chancellor knows it, she just doesn't want to admit it."

"We don't belong here anymore." Bellamy took over. "They sent us down here to die, and now that they're here the expect us to fall back into line. To take orders from them again. They say that they've forgiven our crimes, but let's be honest, they still look at us like we're teenage delinquents. They still talk down to us like we're little kids. So Clarke and I, as your leaders have been thinking about our situation."

"We think it's time for us to leave." Clarke finished.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, people started to whisper amongst themselves, but Bellamy and Clarke quickly brought their attention back.

"That's why we called this meeting. We want to hear what your thoughts on the matter."

People all started speaking loudly at once and Bellamy put his arms out to quiet them.

"One at a time, guys. This isn't our first time doing this!"

People quieted again, and a few of them put their hands up.

"Monroe," Clarke called out.

"Do you really think we can make it on our own through the winter?" She asked.

"We're not completely alone. Even if we lose Ark support, we still have our treaty with the grounders. They've already started helping us out, and we were the ones who started the peace talks in the first place. The Commander will back us up before she backs up the Ark." Clarke answered.

"Jasper, why do you look so petrified?" Bellamy asked.

"What will the Ark do if we leave?"

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked.

"I mean are they going to try and lock us up again? Or will they come after us?" Jasper expanded.

Bellamy and Clarke shared a look. They had talked about that earlier, and hadn't come up with anything.

"We don't know." Bellamy admitted.

"We're not making a rash decision, though." Clarke explained. "Before we do anything I'm going to meet with the Commander and make sure that she will carry out the peace treaty with us. We're going to make sure we still have allies." She assured them. "We're not going to walk out and leave ourselves out to dry. We wouldn't do that to you guys."

Monty was shaking his hand in the air so hard Bellamy thought it was going to fly off.

"Monty, we get it, you have something to say."

"Where are we going to go?"

"Really? That was your incredibly important question?" Bellamy asked.

"It is important! If we leave, we have to have somewhere to leave for."

"We'll go to the drop ship, at least to start. Once spring comes, we can find somewhere else."

"Any other questions?" Bellamy asked.

People continued murmuring, but nobody raised their hands to ask a serious question.

"We're going to give everybody some time to think about this, and gather again tomorrow. Don't mention anything to anybody from the Ark. We'll vote tomorrow." Clarke dismissed them, and everybody broke off into smaller groups, heading to their tents. Jasper, Monty and Octavia stayed behind to talk to Clarke and Bellamy.

"Why don't we join a grounder village?" Octavia offered.

"I don't think we're that acclimated yet. Especially since we don't speak the same language." Bellamy told her.

"Well, then maybe they know somewhere else we can go, other than the drop ship. It's not the ideal place to stay for the winter."

"I'll ask. Does Lincoln know of anywhere?"

"Maybe. He's mentioned us leaving, but he wants us to head for the ocean. I don't think it's a trip that we can all make before winter gets here. Maybe in the summer, but..." She waved her hands in a 'you know what I mean' motion.

Clarke nodded, swallowing a yawn. She had pulled an early shift at the clinic, and now it was close to midnight.

"We can talk about this more tomorrow." Bellamy said, standing up and offering Clarke a hand. "You need to get some sleep."

"I'm fine." Clarke waved him away.

"I'm sure you are. Let's go. If anybody sees us out here, they're going to ask questions."

Clarke rolled her eyes at Octavia, who just smiled and waved goodnight. Monty and Jasper each threw an arm around Octavia's shoulders and followed behind them, escorting her to Lincoln's tent.

"Clarke! What are you doing out so late?" Dr. Griffin came up as she and Bellamy walked towards their tent.

"We were out for a walk."

"At this hour? You should be in bed, asleep."

"I'm not a child anymore, mom. I can stay out as late as I want, you don't have that control over me anymore. It's not like there's a curfew."

"That doesn't mean you can stay out as late as you want."

"Actually, it does. Goodnight." Clarke pulled Bellamy towards the tent, not looking back at the look her mother was giving her.

"I don't care how we vote tomorrow. I need to get out of here." Clarke muttered.

"I know. We will. Even if it is just you and me."

"Promise?" Clarke asked, stopping and looking up at him.

He leaned his forehead against hers, arms wrapping around her waist.

"Promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Getting Light Outside**

Clarke and Bellamy left at the crack of dawn to see the Commander. She was still staying nearby while they continued working on the peace treaty. As always, Indra was standing guard outside the tent with Gustus.

"We need to speak with the Commander." Clarke announced while Bellamy stood stoically behind her.

"You are always welcome. Who is this male?"

"Gustus, you know Bellamy." Clarke crossed her arms. She was getting pretty tired of the whole "protect the Commander from the other Commander's scary friends" act. Gustus and Bellamy continued staring each other down until Clarke spoke up again.

"Anytime, Gustus."

"Weapons stay out here."

"Ya, we've got the routine down. Thanks." Clarke handed Indra her knife and Bellamy handed his gun to Gustus, who then nodded for them to enter.

"Clarke. To what do I owe your visit?" Lexa asked, motioning for her and Bellamy to take a seat across from her.

"Things aren't working out with the rest of the Sky People." Clarke explained. "We can't stay with them."

"You have spent too much time as a leader," Lexa nodded. "It is not easy to go back to following orders."

"Exactly. Nobody is going back to following the orders from the Ark."

"And you are here telling me this for what reason?"

"We need to leave. We're planning on taking the remaining 47 and separating from the Sky People. We are here to ask if you will continue to hold up your peace treaty with us." Clarke explained.

Lexa sat silently, looking between her and Bellamy for a few minutes before nodding.

"We will continue our partnership with you, Clarke, as you are the one who initiated the treaty. I cannot, however, guarantee that we will continue supporting the rest of the Sky People. If they disobey our treaty, we will not hesitate to turn against them."

"But you will continue to uphold the treaty with us? No matter what the others do?" Bellamy prompted.

Lexa gave him a look indicating that she didn't want to deal with him.

"Yes, we will."

"Thank you." Clarke stood and extended her hand, which Lexa took.

"Breik oso kru au, gona fisa Klok kom Skaikru."

"What does that mean?" Clarke asked, and Lexa smiled at her understandingly.

"I said, 'Be free warrior healer Clarke of the Sky People.'"

"Breik oso kru au?" Clarke repeated.

"Very good." She nodded and smiled. "When your people are settled, we will work on your language if you wish."

"I would like that." Clarke agreed.

"You may learn as well." She spoke to Bellamy as if he were an after thought.

"Thanks. We have to get going." He told Clarke.

"I know. We will be in touch."

Lexa nodded and sat back down.

They held a vote that night, after Clarke and Bellamy had assured them that they would have allies when they left. It was unanimous. They were leaving.

"Okay, we're going to start planning. We have to prepare for this before we walk out, so everybody needs to get ready to leave. Discreetly." Clarke warned. "Pack your stuff, but don't let anyone see. Start packing as much food as you can without getting caught. Bellamy and I will start to gather all the stuff that they took from the drop ship."

"We need to move quickly. Be ready to leave two days from now." When they dispersed, Raven came up to Clarke.

"What can I do to help?"

She hadn't spoken to Clarke since Finn died over two months before, and Clarke seemed to be in a state of shock, so Bellamy stepped forward.

"Gather whatever supplies you think we'll need. Radios, ammunition, gun powder. Whatever you think we won't be able to find after we leave. We'll leave it up to you."

Raven nodded and headed back to engineering.

"We're going to need ration packs- lots of them." Clarke said, recovering herself once Raven was gone. "They're in a storage room in the ship, and they're not guarded. We can easily get enough food to last us all at least a week, maybe two."

"Okay. I'll go tomorrow night with Jasper and Monty, after everyone is asleep." Bellamy spoke quietly as they walked back to their tent.

"I'll come too."

"No you won't."

"Bellamy!"

"Clarke!"

"Bellamy, it's not like it's dangerous. I can help."

"If we get caught, we'll be sentenced to lashes, and you're perfect with the scars you've got. I don't see any reason to add more." He spoke as if it were a joke, but she knew he was worrying by the way he wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her into the tent.

"Well I don't exactly like the idea of you getting lashes either." Clarke told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on tip toe so that they were almost eye to eye.

"Just let me have this one, Princess." Bellamy whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "There's not a lot I can do to keep you safe, give me this one." His voice was almost pleading. Clarke couldn't stand it when he sounded like that.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her on the nose, making her giggle. Before she had a chance to be embarrassed about this, Bellamy moved on to kissing the rest of her, pulling her to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**There's No Use Grasping**

Bellamy and the boys raided the food stores without a hitch, getting enough food for the next two weeks. That gave them time to get settled and start hunting and gathering again. There was still a lot of things growing, despite the cold, and most of the animals hadn't gone into any sort of hibernation. Other than that, they had gathered what was left of the old ammunition, as well as a few extra guns from guard details. Raven had a wide collection of wires and tools ready to go, along with a stash of gun powder and ammunition. There was still rocket fuel left in the drop ship to be used if necessary. They were ready to go. They gathered at the gates at ten in the morning. The night before, Bellamy and Clarke had moved all the stuff they were stealing out of the camp and back to the drop ship, and the Commander had sent a small group of warriors to escort them if the Ark reacted badly- they were waiting just inside the tree line, ready to step in on Clarke's command.

"Clarke, what's going on here?" Dr. Griffin came over, noticing the large group of kids gathering with backpacks. Chancellors Kane and Jaha joined her a few moments later, along with numerous members of the guard.

"We're leaving." Clarke spoke with complete certainty, like a leader.

"You're doing what?" Jaha demanded.

"We're leaving. We're taking the remaining 47 and going." Bellamy stepped forward, slightly in front of Clarke. She decided that now wasn't the time to complain about his over protectiveness.

"No, you're not." Dr. Griffin smiled.

"Yes. We are." Clarke countered.

"You can't leave." Kane finally spoke.

"Why not?"

"Because you won't survive on your own." Jaha laughed.

Clarke couldn't stand the man anymore. He used to be great, but now? He was different. Wells' death had changed him.

"We did pretty damn well before you got here." Bellamy said.

"You lost 47 people before we got here."

"We were fighting a war!" Clarke told them. "We're not fighting that war anymore."

"How do you know that you won't end up fighting the same war again?" Jaha demanded.

"We were the ones who started the peace treaty, not you. I have the word of the Commander that she will uphold the treaty when we leave."

"You spoke to her?" Abby asked. "Without clearing it with us first?"

"We don't need your permission to talk to people."

"You do when they're our enemies." Jaha countered.

"They are our allies." Clarke said, eyes wide. "And I am the reason that they are our allies. The Commander only agreed to a treaty because of me." She turned away from Jaha and spoke to her mother and Kane.

"This isn't working. You are treating us like children and criminals-"

"Because that's what you are!" Dr. Griffin interrupted.

Bellamy saw the look that passed over Clarke's face and almost took her hand, but decided against it at the last minute.

"That's the thing. We're not anymore. You told us that we would be forgiven our crimes and then you sent us here to die. We stopped being children the second our feet touched the ground, and we are done following _your_ orders. So we're leaving."

"And what if we decide that we're not going to allow you to leave?" Kane asked.

"It won't matter." Bellamy told him. "We're leaving, with your blessing or without it. And if we have to fight our way through the gates then we will."

"Clarke, this is ridiculous!" Her mother stepped forward again, but Clarke took a step backwards and allowed Bellamy to act as her shield.

"No, it's not."

Most of the Ark was gathering behind them now.

"Anybody who wants to come with us is welcome!" Clarke called out to the crowd. A few kids stepped forward, including the girl from factory section that they had rescued.

"Pack your stuff. You have ten minutes." Bellamy told them, not looking away from Jaha. He could sense him weighing options in his head. The ex-chancellor had become erratic in the last few weeks, and Bellamy really wasn't sure what he would do. Clarke was doing the same thing, eyeing her mother and Kane. The extra kids joined their group and Bellamy yelled to the back without looking away.

"Raven! Move out!"

"You got it!" She moved towards the gates, leading the group.

"You can't leave unless we open the gates." Kane pointed out.

"Ya, except for the fact that the best engineer in a hundred years is leaving with us, and-" The noise of the gate opening hummed through the air and Bellamy smiled sarcastically. "Look at that! It's already open."

Clarke reached over and smacked him, trying to wipe the grin off his face.

"Okay, this has gone too far." Abby turned to Kane and they seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Nobody leaves camp!" Kane called to the guards.

"You don't want to do that." Clarke warned him.

"And why exactly is that?" Jaha demanded. He took a step towards Clarke and Bellamy instinctively moved in front of her.

"Because we're not stupid teenagers. We planned ahead to protect _our_ people." Bellamy told him.

"_We're_ your people!" Abby appeared to be appealing to her daughter, but Clarke was unmoved.

"I love you, Mom. I do. We _all_ love our parents, but we can't stay here. We need to move on from this. We can't just fall back into Ark living. We started our own society, and we're going to see it through. We're not the same anymore, and Bellamy and I have to look out for our people, just like you have to look out for yours. There's a group of Grounders sitting inside the tree line waiting to escort us."

"You mean there's a group of Grounders ready to wage war on us!" Jaha accused.

"Only if you give them a probable cause. Now let us leave, and the treaty will remain the way it is." Clarke's voice was even and firm. "But if you stop us, you're bringing a war that you can't win to your doorstep. So now is the time to be a leader, and let us walk out and start fresh." She looked at Kane, appealing to his sense of duty. They stared at each other, neither one moving until Kane finally nodded.

"Let them through!"

"Markus! You can't!" Abby cried. When he didn't make a move to take the order back, she reached for Clarke, but he stopped her.

"You need to let her go, Abby. Before you lose her completely." He told her.

"Bye, Mom." Clarke smiled at her one last time, then turned to herd her people back out into the woods. She was almost to the gate when she felt something grab her arm and yank her back.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." Jaha spoke quietly into her ear, and she felt the blade touch her throat.

She saw the terror pass over Bellamy's face and then the steely resolve of a leader.

"Let her go." His voice was almost a growl.

"Thelonius! What do you think you're doing?" Abby ran forward, but was pulled back by Kane.

"If they leave, the Grounders will declare war."

"No, they won't." Clarke tried to speak, but the knife dug a little closer to her neck.

"You don't get it, do you?" Bellamy asked. "The warriors watching from the forest right now, are excellent shots, and their Commander has taken quite a liking to Clarke. One _glance_ from me, and they will shoot you in the head to save her. And I don't know if Clarke would stop them from declaring war on you at that point. I'm pretty sure they're probably having a discussion about it right now because of your little "save the Ark" plan here. So let her go. Now."

Bellamy wasn't messing around, and his face sent that messge loud and clear.

"Thelonius." Abby stepped forward. "That's my daughter. And I am asking you, as your friend for the last 40 years, to let her go."

Jaha loosened his grip enough to give Clarke a breath, and everybody moved at once. Clarke stepped on Jaha's foot, elbowed him in the ribs and spun herself out of his grasp at the same time as one of the guards hit him in the back with her baton, electrocuting him. Bellamy wrenched the knife out of his hands and chucked it a few feet away, where it dug into a tree.

"Go!" He yelled at Octavia, then grabbed Clarke, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her through the gates, into the woods. The second they were under cover he pushed her against a tree and started looking over her frantically.

"Are you okay?" He demanded. "Princess, talk to me. Are you okay?" His hands were everywhere, touching her face, her arms, her neck. The blade hadn't broken skin, but there was a blatant red line where it had been pressed to her throat.

"Bellamy, I'm fine." Clarke assured him. "I promise. Bellamy, look at me." She reached up and put a hand on his cheek, moving his face so they were eye to eye. "I'm fine. Now, we need to go and be leaders."

"Do you want to retaliate?" It was Lincoln who asked the question. He came to stand beside them, accompanied by Octavia and Indra.

"No." Clarke answered before Bellamy had a chance. "We just need to get to camp and get settled for the night."

The night before, they had taken all the blankets they could spare, as well as all the tents, so when they got to the drop ship, their camp was already set up. Bellamy started a fire, and sent a crew out to gather more wood. The Grounder escort left, carrying a message from Clarke for Lexa. Another crew was sent to get fresh water. They all knew what they were doing, Bellamy just had to put the groups together. By noon they had already started rebuilding the fence, and Clarke had set up an entire medical bay in the drop ship. She had gathered all the medical supplies she could without putting a serious strain on the Ark. Lincoln had checked the knife wound before Bellamy had let her do anything else, just to make certain she was okay. Even though she had been given a clean bill of health, Bellamy kept popping up every ten minutes, making sure she was still breathing or that someone hadn't tried to come back and kidnap her. When they finally turned in for the night, she was ready to kill him, but she couldn't ignore the feeling of safety and happiness when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She rolled over in his arms and put her chin on his chest, looking up at him.

"So, are you ready to be a leader?" She asked.

"Technically, I already was, but as long as I've got you I'm pretty sure I can do anything."

Clarke laughed and buried her face in his chest.

"That's the cheesiest line I have ever heard." She snorted.

He ignored her comment and pulled her up to his face, pressing a kiss to her lips to stop her from laughing. She couldn't stop smiling as he kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**What We Worked So Hard At**

Winter was hard, but they made it without anymore casualties. They also kept on relatively friendly terms with the Ark, although Clarke and Bellamy spent a lot of time sitting with Lexa, planning in case things went south with the treaty. As soon as the snow started to thaw, Bellamy and Clarke started sending out scouting groups to find a new place to settle, with the help of the grounders. By the time it was warm enough to move, they had found the perfect spot- close to a river, high enough from the water that they wouldn't be effected by flooding, open space to build on. It was perfect. Bellamy and Clarke decided that this was where they would settle, and so they started building. By the end of the summer, they had enough small houses to make it through winter again as well as multiple storehouses for their food.

Octavia was first- not that that was a big surprise to anyone. In all honesty, Clarke was astonished that the problem hadn't come up sooner.

"Monty found an herb to help." Octavia explained.

"And you didn't think to tell me that?" Clarke demanded.

"I was slipping it into your food, I figured if we told you you would freak out and try to do testing on it."

"I would have trusted Monty."

"Well that's good to know for the future. If you want to keep taking it, you can go talk to Monty."

"I'm not taking it anymore?"

"I didn't think it was necessary anymore."

"Obviously!" Clarke waved her hand indicating Octavia's current situation.

"Well somebody's got to get us started."

"I didn't really think that was the case." Clarke told her.

"Well we won't survive if we don't start reproducing soon."

"You're sixteen, Octavia. You have at least another twenty years before you stop being able to have kids."

"That gives me lots of time to get good at it. I mean, I've got the basics: Feed them, water them, don't lock them under the floor." She grinned up at Clarke as she ticked off her fingers.

"You're ridiculous." Clarke shook her head.

"It's a talent. So, what do you think?"

"I think that Lincoln is right, but I can't give exacts without getting some equipment from the Ark. If this is going to become a trend, I might send Raven for supplies."

"It's definitely going to become a trend. In fact, I'll bet you're the next to jump on the bandwagon."

"I don't have time to jump on the bandwagon, O. I'm a little busy trying to lead a colony and stop a war. When was your last period?"

"Around a month ago."

"Okay, then you're probably due in early summer, maybe late spring. Like I said, I can't be 100% sure. I'm going to have to talk with Lincoln and Nyko about this."

"I think Lincoln's got me covered." Octavia grinned cheekily.

"There are things that you really don't need to share with me, Octavia." Clarke shook her head.

"You're my best friend, Clarke. And practically my sister-in-law, I tell you absolutely everything."

"I wouldn't be offended if you kept some things to yourself."

Octavia laughed and pulled Clarke into a hug.

"Come on, be happy for me!"

"I am happy for you." Clarke assured her, hugging her back.

"Good. I'm going to go tell my poor brother about my situation. Wanna come watch?" Octavia smiled mischievously and ran off before Clarke could protest.

"Octavia, wait! Don't!" She tore after her.

"Bellamy! Bellamy where are you?" Octavia called, running down the centre "road".

"What's wrong?" Bellamy asked, stepping out of the house he and Clarke shared.

"Nothing's wrong." Octavia beamed.

"Then why is Clarke chasing after you?"

"To stop me from telling you that you're going to be an uncle, because she thinks your head might explode."

Clarke came to a sudden stop beside her.

"I'm what?" Bellamy asked.

"Going to be an uncle."

Bellamy continued to look confused, and then his face changed to a look of horror. Lincoln came up behind them, took one look at his face and started laughing.

"I seem to remember learning that normal people tell people important news with their respective partner." He looked at Octavia, who just beamed up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Bell? Are you okay?" Clarke asked, stepping in front of him and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm going to be an-"

"Uncle." Clarke smiled and nodded at him. "Octavia is having a baby."

"Why? How? Why? What?" Bellamy stammered, looking between his girlfriend and sister.

"Do you really need me to explain that to you?" Clarke asked and he quickly shook his head.

"No. No I do not need you to explain how my sister got pregnant. That is NOT something that I want to hear about at any point in time."

Octavia laughed and reached up to hug him.

"This is the part where you tell me you're happy for me."

"Yeah, uh, I'm really happy for you, O." Bellamy assured her, still a little shocked.

"Come on." Clarke took his hand and pulled him back towards the door. "I think you should sit down."


	8. Chapter 8

**Something Better**

If money still existed, Octavia would have been rich within the next three months. All thanks to Monty's supplies running short, and Bellamy's inability to keep it in his pants.

"This is NOT possible!" Clarke sat on the floor of her "medical office" with her head in her hands.

"Ah, but it is. And you know what else?" Octavia asked, smiling broadly. "I totally called it!"

"Octavia, this is NOT helping!" Clarke cried.

"What are you talking about? You're venting, I'm being supportive- isn't this how normal female relationships work?"

"Okay. First of all, we have the farthest thing from a normal female relationship. Second, claiming that you called this absolute disaster, is not being supportive."

"Clarke! It's not a disaster." Octavia moved over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "This is the farthest thing from a disaster! It's a mi-"

"- If you finish that sentence I will kill you and your unborn child."

"If you did, Lincoln would kill you and yours." Octavia assured her, squeezing her shoulders tighter.

"I feel like that would turn into a vicious circle of death."

"Probably." Octavia agreed.

Clarke let out a deep breath and looked up again. Octavia grinned at her again.

"Admit it, you're a little excited." Octavia prodded.

"Excited isn't exactly the word I would use."

"Oh, come on! A little tiny Bellamy running around! What could be cuter than that?"

"If it was running around like 3 years from now, once we had a truly settled life."

"It?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Well, ya. I'm your best friend. But I might try to refrain from calling it an it to other people."

"What am I supposed to call it?"

"I don't know, but not it."

"What do _you_ call it?"

"I don't know, I guess it kind of depends how I'm feeling."

"PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT WHATEVER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT SO I CAN COME AND TALK TO CLARKE!" Bellamy suddenly yelled from outside.

"Damn it!" Clarke scrambled to her feet, wiped her face and tried to look busy.

"Don't be such a child, bro!" Octavia laughed, opening the door. "We weren't talking about anything inappropriate!"

"I have never heard somebody use the word "it" so many times without actually giving it a meaning." Bellamy told her. "In situations like that, I usually assume that you're talking about something I don't want to know about."

"Oh no, you definitely want to know about this." Octavia grinned over at Clarke, who glared at her like her death was imminent.

"Well, I'm going to go see if Lincoln is back yet. See ya!" She waved and ran out the door.

"This is one of those moments where I really feel like my sister has lost her mind." Bellamy remarked, coming up behind Clarke and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know the feeling well. What's up?" Clarke asked, still fiddling with the bandages she had started rolling.

"Nothing, I was just bored, ran out of things to oversee, and thought I would come and see you."

"Oh, so now I'm just entertainment when you're bored?" Clarke asked.

"No, I just finally had a chance to come and see you." Bellamy assured her.

"Whatever you say." She pulled away to put the bandages in a basket on another shelf.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, following her after getting a glimpse of her face.

"Nothing is wrong, Bell." Clarke assured him.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Bellamy crossed his arms.

"Because I'm busy."

"Ya, okay. You're aware that I stopped buying your bullshit a year ago, right? It was about two days after we landed. So do you want to try again?"

"Not particularly."

"Have you been crying?" Bellamy stepped in front of her.

"Can you please leave it alone?" Clarke asked, stepping around him and grabbing another bundle of bandages.

"No, I can't." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back around. "What were you and Octavia talking about?"

"Nothing. Now, I don't know how you ran out of things to do, but I haven't. So I'm gonna do my job, now and you can go and do whatever the hell you want."

"Ya, that's definitely not going to be happening. What the hell is going on, Clarke?!"

"I'm pregnant!" The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop herself, and she quickly spun and ran out of the room, leaving Bellamy standing dumbstruck and stuttering.

"Clarke!" He finally took off after her.

She had disappeared into their cabin and was sitting beside the bed, head on her knees.

"Clarke? Princess?" He sat down in front of her.

"Leave me alone." Clarke mumbled, not looking up.

"Ya, that's not gonna happen." Bellamy assured her. "Now, what's going on here exactly?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Okay. I got that part. What I'm not getting is why you didn't want to tell me, and why you're now trying to hide from me." Bellamy's voice was soft, almost joking with her.

Clarke shrugged.

"Is there any reason that I shouldn't know? Is it not mine or something?"

"No! Of course not!" Clarke finally looked up and saw that he was smiling at her.

"That's better. Now, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"I'm pregnant."

Bellamy nodded and moved his hands in a "continue" gesture.

"I can't be pregnant!"

"Why not?"

"Because we have an entire society to lead! We have people to take care of and we've been sitting on the brink of a war for months now, we could start fighting the ark at any minute! I can't have a baby! I can't protect a baby!" Clarke cried.

"What is so different from looking after one baby, and 54 teenagers?"

"Well for one thing, teenagers are pretty self-sufficient and I don't have to carry them inside of me for nine months. Babies have to be taken care of all the time, and I don't know how to take care of a baby!" Clarke started panicking.

"Well then it's a good thing you have me. I'm a baby expert! I practically raised Octavia, remember?"

Clarke shrugged and Bellamy moved over to sit beside her, pulling her into his side.

"Clarke, listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"How can you possibly know that?" She demanded.

"I just do. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then trust me on this, okay?"

Clarke stared at him for a few minutes before finally nodding.

"Okay. So now that we've got that figured out- are you even a little bit happy?"

"No, I'm terrified!" Clarke told him, and her eyes reflected that terror. "Are you?" She asked quietly, looking away again.

"A little bit." Bellamy told her and her head whipped up. Bellamy laughed at her reaction, taking her face in his hands. "A little tiny person that's part you and part me? Ya, I'm happy. I wouldn't say that we have perfect timing, but I'm happy."

"Really?"

"Really." Bellamy assured her. "So, when are you due?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I Feel You Drifting**

Clarke was due the same time as Octavia- early summer. It was interesting, going through all the pregnancy stages together, watching their bellies grow together. If Clarke hadn't been so terrified about what was going on, she might have found it comical. When Clarke and Octavia were five months along, they joined a peace trip to Camp Jaha. Bellamy and Clarke were going with Lexa and Gustus to discuss what was happening between the groups. Things had been hostile lately, and Bellamy wasn't overly thrilled with the idea of Clarke and his sister going, but Clarke wanted to do ultrasounds to make sure things were going okay with the pregnancies and hopefully find out the sexes of the babies. Bellamy had always been overprotective, and it had gotten worse since they had gotten pregnant, but the two day trip to Camp Jaha was a new level of ridiculous. If he asked Clarke if she was okay one more time, she was going to push him off a cliff.

"Bellamy, I'm pregnant! That's it! There is nothing wrong with me! I am perfectly capable of walking! And so help me God if you ask me if I'm okay one more time I am going to take Octavia's ninja sword and run you through. Got it?!" She screamed.

Bellamy looked a little scared, but he nodded. From the corner of her eye, Clarke could see Octavia laughing.

"That's the good thing about dating a Grounder. Being pregnant means nothing to him, I still get to work just as hard." Octavia smiled, falling into step beside Clarke.

"Usually Bellamy doesn't care this much. I think he's just worried because of how well things went the last time we were there. We haven't been back to Camp since we left and Jaha tried to kill me. Why do you think the Commander is sending an entire warrior clan to escort us?"

"Because pregnant women are sacred." Octavia said. "At least, that's what Lincoln said. Just because we still get to work, doesn't mean that we don't need protection."

When they go there, Kane and Abby were waiting outside the gates.

"What is this?" Kane asked, waving at the heavily armed escort.

"Don't worry about it. They'll be staying out here." Clarke assured him, stepping forward.

"Come inside. You must be cold." Dr. Griffin motioned for the gates to be opened, and Kane grudgingly followed her inside.

There were seven of them in total: Bellamy and Clarke to represent The 100, Lexa to represent the Grounders and Gustus to protect her, and Octavia- because Clarke wanted to give her at least one _real_ 22nd century medical exam. Abby and Kane were representing Camp Jaha. Clarke led the group after her mother, into Phoenix station and to a conference room.

"Have a seat." Kane motioned towards the chairs and took off his coat. Clarke looked over at Bellamy, who gave her an encouraging nod, then took off her coat.

"Oh my God!" Her mom gasped as Clarke's rather large bump came into view. "Clarke! What is going on?"

"Seriously?" Clarke asked, lowering herself into the chair Bellamy held for her. "Is that a question? I thought you were a doctor."

"Clarke." Bellamy warned her, helping Octavia out of her own coat.

"Both of you!?" She cried.

"It's like a disease. It tends to catch." Octavia smiled and sat down beside Clarke.

"We are not here to discuss the condition of Clarke or Octavia," Bellamy said. "We're here to discuss the peace treaty."

"Let's get started, then." Kane shot a meaningful glance at Abby, who closed her mouth and nodded.

They spoke for hours and on numerous occasions Clarke, Octavia and Lexa slipped into arguments in Trigedasleng, which Bellamy couldn't follow at all. Clarke and Octavia had been learning and practising with Lincoln and Lexa a lot over the year, especially in the last few months since she hadn't been able to do extremely strenuous work. Bellamy knew the basics, but it was nothing compared to them. Every time they fell into the language, Kane glared unhappily. He didn't like not knowing what was going on. They finally stopped for the night around 6, and the visiting delegates went to leave.

"We have prepared tents for your use." Abby looked at her daughter as she spoke, but it was the Commander that answered.

"My warriors have prepared a campsite outside of your gates. We will stay there. Thank you."

"Clarke, you don't have to stay out there."

"I'll stay with my people." Clarke told her, pulling her coat back on and taking Bellamy's hand.

"WE are your people Clarke. I'M your people. I'm your mother."

"Please, Mom. Let's not do this now." Clarke looked away, leaning into her boyfriend slightly.

Dr. Griffin sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry. Can we at least talk while you're here? Come have dinner with me. Please!"

"How about breakfast tomorrow? We won't be meeting again until the afternoon, so we'll have time to talk." Clarke offered.

"OK, that's great! Meet me in the mess around 8?"

"Sure. Oh, and I was hoping to be able to use some of the medical equipment while we were here. Would that be alright?"

"Of course! I'd be happy to do a prenatal exam for you." Abby cried. "We can find out how far along you are!"

"We're five months. We calculated down to the day. I just need to check for any blatant problems. I can do it myself, but thank you."

"Are you sure, because I really don't mind helping! We could run some other tests-"

"- I just need to do an ultrasound on myself and Octavia, that's it. No tests, no procedures to modify genes or anything like that. We're going to find out the sex and check for any visible abnormalities. That's it. Thank you." Clarke smiled at her mother as she spoke, but made sure to use the same voice she had used at the table- the voice of a leader. There was no way she was letting any other medical personnel near her or Octavia while they were here. Clarke loved her mother, but she didn't trust her or anyone else that came down from the Ark. As it was, she had already asked Gustus to guard the door while she performed the exams, and Bellamy would be there the whole time- he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he was pretty excited to find out the sex of the baby.

"Okay." Abby nodded sadly. "I'll see you in the morning."


	10. Chapter 10

"You can't attack tonight." Dr. Griffin announced, entering what looked like a counsel of war.

"Why not?"

"Because there are innocent people in that camp. We are not going to put them in danger."

"Your daughter is not innocent. She is the leader of a hostile village. She is a grounder."

"She's pregnant! We don't kill pregnant women! And in all honesty, I really don't think we have the upper hand here. Did you see the protection they brought?"

"We have guns. What do they have?"

"A lot more experience, a lot of weapons, and guns."

"Where did they get guns?"

"From the 100, where do you think?"

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"Continue with the treaty discussions, and go back to the drawing board. There are a lot of new factors in this."

"You can't have second thoughts about this, Abby."

"There are children involved now! I will NOT aid in the deaths of children!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Isn't it great what happens when I'm left unsupervised? I bet you all loved that little plot twist in the last chapter :) I can feel your unmasked hatred of me seeping through the computer now, it just makes me so happy!**

**Seriously, though. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the favourites and stuff. They make me so happy. Thanks for reading!**

**Being Tested**

Clarke and Bellamy joined Dr. Griffin in the canteen the next morning, but had already eaten and carried their own water. Lexa was convinced that there was something wrong, and Clarke wasn't about to disagree with her.

"Are you sure I can't get you something? You need to eat properly in your condition."

"I know. I do eat properly. We ate earlier.""

"Okay. Well, how have you been?"

"We've been good. Things are going really well."

"How's everybody else doing?"

"We're all good." Clarke assured her.

"Really? You can't give me anything?" It looked like she was laughing, but the choice of words put her off. What did she have to give?

"Have you got any buildings up?" She asked.

"A few." Bellamy answered, caution and scepticism in his tone.

Dr. Griffin seemed to notice and changed the subject.

"So, you said you were five months?" She asked, smiling down at her daughter's protruding stomach.

"Yep, I'm due in early June."

"That's great. What are you hoping for?"

"I just want it to be healthy." Clarke's hand settled on her stomach as she spoke, a habit that she had picked up over the last few weeks.

"I guess that's a pretty big hope, with no medical supplies." The second the words were out of her mouth, Abby regretted them.

"I have plenty of medical supplies. And plenty of experience. I've kept our settlement and multiple villages alive for the past year. Between everything I learned on the Ark, with you and Jackson, and what I've learned from the healers I could qualify as a doctor in any situation. We're not lacking in medicine, we're lacking in technology. And you will be too, sooner than you think. The electronics can't last forever, no matter how good your engineers and techs are." Clarke got to her feet and took a step away from the table.

"Clarke, wait!" Her mother jumped up after her. "I didn't mean it like that! You're an amazing doctor. I don't doubt your ability to take care of people, I just-"

"You just can't accept the fact that I've grown up and left." Clarke finished for her. "I know. And I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do about that. I'm sorry, but I need to go and do these exams before meetings start again. I'll see you in a little while."

Clarke walked away, Bellamy hot on her heels, towards Octavia who was waiting outside the doorway and left her mother gaping after her.

"Alright, so how does this work?" Octavia asked, hopping up onto a pallet.

"I squirt some freezing cold gel on your stomach, move a wand around with it and then we see the baby on the screen. Now lift your shirt."

Octavia put her feet up, lifted her shirt and almost jumped off the table when Clarke squirted the gel onto her.

"You weren't kidding!" She gasped.

"Don't be such a wimp." Clarke told her, flipping on the monitor and grabbing the wand.

""You say that now, but just wait until it's your turn."

"Whatever. Sit still." Clarke ordered.

"Oh my God!" Octavia gasped as the baby appeared on the screen. "That's my baby?"

"That's your baby." Clarke grinned at her.

"Bellamy get over here and see this!" Octavia held out her hand to her brother, who reluctantly joined her.

"It's pretty cool." He assured her.

"What are you doing?" Octavia asked, watching Clarke scribble on a piece of paper and stare at the screen.

"Taking measurements. Everything looks normal. Placenta looks normal, not blocking the cervix or ripping away from the uterine wall." Clarke flipped a switch on the side of the monitor, and the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"That is never going to stop being cool." Octavia laughed, and Clarke nodded her agreement. They had been listening to the heartbeats for months now, using a stethoscope, but it was different hearing it reverberate through the whole room.

"Okay. So everything looks fine, here. The only thing left is-"

"-To figure out what I'm having!" Octavia squealed and wiggled around. "I can't wait to tell Lincoln!"

"You won't be able to tell him anything if you don't sit still." Clarke warned her again.

"Sorry." Octavia lay still again while Bellamy laughed at her.

"Okay. So there is always a chance that I'm wrong, but I think you're having a..."


	12. Chapter 12

**What We Could Have Been**

"...A girl."

"A girl?!"

"A girl." Clarke laughed as her best friend screamed and hugged her brother.

"Awesome!" Bellamy choked out, removing his sister's arms from around his waist. "Is it your turn now?" He asked his own girlfriend.

"You a little anxious, big brother?" Octavia asked, taking a cloth from Clarke and wiping off her stomach.

"I'm not anxious."

"Sure." Octavia and Clarke exchanged a look and laughed.

Bellamy simply rolled his eyes and helped Clarke onto the pallet.

"Are you excited?" Bellamy asked, handing Clarke the gel to squirt onto her stomach.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Definitely." Bellamy assured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay, can you give me a hand, then? It's kind of difficult to use the wand on yourself."

"Don't you want Octavia or something? I mean, she helps you and Lincoln out all the time." He almost sounded scared of the implement.

"It's not rocket science, Bell." Clarke laughed. "You just have to move the wand where I tell you."

"Okay."

Clarke squirted the gel onto her stomach, shivering involuntarily.

"I told you!" Octavia laughed.

"Whatever." Clarke glared at her, then turned to Bellamy. "Okay, move it around until you get an image."

"Wow." Bellamy stopped as a fuzzy image appeared on the monitor.

"That, Bellamy Blake, is your baby." Clarke smiled at him, reaching out and taking his free hand.

"Are you crying?" Octavia asked.

"No, Octavia. I am not crying." Bellamy told her. "I'm just happy."

"Whatever you say, big brother."

Clarke shot her a look and she shrugged, but stopped picking on him.

"Okay, can you pull the monitor towards me? And pass me that sheet of paper and a pen."

Bellamy did as she asked, and Clarke started scribbling down measurements and observations, getting Bellamy to move the wand every once in a while.

"Okay, I think that's it." Clarke smiled, putting down the paper and pen.

"Don't even try to that, Princess. What are we having?" Bellamy demanded.

"We're having a baby, Bell. I thought I already exclaimed that-"

"-I swear to God, Clarke." Bellamy glared at her and she grinned up at him.

"And here I thought you weren't excited." She smiled.

"I'm very excited. You know what would make me more excited?"

"What?" Clarke asked, still smirking at him.

"If you stopped being so damn evasive!"

Clarke smiled even wider at him and pulled his head down to hers to kiss him.

"We're having a girl." She whispered against his lips.

"A girl?" Bellamy smiled so broadly that Clarke thought he might pull a muscle in his face.

"Ya," she laughed. "A girl. We're gonna have a daughter."

"I hate to cut in on this happy little family moment, but I'm family too so..." Octavia waved from the other side of the room.

"Well, if you must know, you're getting a niece." Clarke smiled over at her best friend.

"Really! We're both having girls?!" Octavia ran over and enveloped them both in a hug.

Clarke hadn't felt this happy in her entire life. She couldn't stop smiling. She was going to have a daughter. She was going to be a mother. And Bellamy was going to be a father. They were going to be parents. And they were going to have a niece, and Octavia was going to have a niece. And suddenly it clicked- they were a family. Before Clarke had a chance to seriously think about that, Gustus appeared in the doorway.

"They would like us to join them again."

"Okay." Clarke grabbed the cloth she had given to Octavia and wiped off her stomach.

"We'll be right there." Bellamy told him, helping Clarke off the pallet.

She pulled her top back down, switched off the machines and shoved the paper she had been scribbling on in her pocket.

"Ready?" Bellamy asked.

"Ready." She took his hand and headed towards the door.

They didn't stick around as long as they had the day before. Kane and Lexa seemed to be having serious issues getting along, and Clarke felt that it would be safest for everyone if they were kept away from each other. She also wanted to talk to Lexa about her discussion with her mom that morning. Something about it seemed off.

"There's something wrong with this." Clarke spoke, sitting in front of the fire between Bellamy's legs.

"What do you mean?" Octavia asked.

"She was asking too many questions this morning. Trying to get information. There's something off with all this."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Lexa asked.

"I think we should leave."

"We can't. They'll look at it like we're not upholding the treaty." Bellamy told her.

"So we tell them we agree with the treaty the way it is, and that we need to get back to out villages." Clarke suggested, but Bellamy was shaking his head.

"It won't work."

"Bellamy, something is wrong here. We need to leave."

"And so you will." Lexa spoke. "You will leave tomorrow. Tell them that you need to return to your village, that you can't leave them without leaders anymore. I will send warriors with you for protection and I will stay to finish the peace talks."

"What if something happens here? I'm telling you it's not safe." Clarke argued.

"Em pleni!" Lexa exclaimed. "This is what we will do, and you will do it if I have to knock you unconscious and send you back to your village thrown over a horse."

Before Clarke had a chance to argue again, Bellamy pulled her into him.

"Thank you."

"We cannot put pregnant women in danger. Children are precious." Gustus told him, nodding respectfully to Clarke and Octavia.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Bellamy got up and pulled Clarke to her feet. "You coming, O?"

"I'm gonna hang around a little longer. I'll be there in a bit." Octavia smiled, watching them walk away.

"So," Bellamy spoke when they were alone. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, Princess?"

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked, lying down on the pile of furs they had been sleeping on and pulling a couple blankets over herself.

"When we were in the med bay and you said we were having a girl, there was something on your face. I just thought you were thinking about something. But then Gustus came in, and I didn't get a chance to talk to you."

Clarke couldn't help but smile. It was incredible how well Bellamy could read her.

"I was thinking about how we're a family."

"What do you mean?" Bellamy lay down beside her.

"When my dad died and I was arrested, I felt like I had lost my family. And then we got sent down here and I realized that my mom had betrayed me and my dad, and I _knew_ that my family was gone. And then I found you, and you were amazing and fantastic and you knew me. You got me, and I felt like I had someone. And then Octavia and I got close, and I had a best friend again. But now, it's different. We're having a baby, and Octavia is having a baby and we're all a family. I just, I don't know, it just made me really happy to realize that."

Bellamy smiled and kissed her.

"You've definitely got that right." He assured her, pulling her closer.

"I like having a family again." Clarke murmured as she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Tomorrow**

The morning didn't go as planned. In fact, it wasn't even close to planned. Clarke was woken up before light by someone violently shaking her shoulder.

"Clarke. Clarke, you have to get up. Come on! Clarke!" Octavia sounded panicky.

"What's wrong?" She asked groggily.

"I don't know, but we need to leave. The Commander sent me to get you. Bellamy is with her."

As she spoke, Clarke pulled on her boots and coat, and shoved the last of her things into her rucksack before throwing it over her shoulder and running outside, Octavia hot on her heels.

"What's going on?" She demanded, approaching Bellamy and Gustus.

"Extra guards were put on patrol last night, something's happening. You and Octavia need to leave." Bellamy told her.

"Not without you!" Both girls argued at once.

"I'll be right behind you-"

"- Don't give me that crap. I'm not leaving without you." Clarke interrupted him.

"Yes. You are. You are leaving now, with Gustus and a group of warriors and I will be right behind you. We're just going to gather as much gear as we can."

"Bellamy-" Clarke's voice was pleading.

"Princess, listen to me." He took her face in his hands. "I will be right behind you. Okay? They won't make any moves before light, they're not equipped enough. There's at least another two hours before we have to really worry, okay?"

"Then why do I have to leave without you?"

"Because honestly, you're pretty slow these days." Bellamy grinned and she slapped his arm.

"I'm serious, jerk! I don't want to go without you."

"You're leaving now, because I want you to be as far away from here as possible if anything happens. I promise that I will meet you back at the village."

He kissed her softly, then pushed her back towards Gustus, who took her arm.

"We must go. Now." He pulled her back to a group of heavily armed warriors, Octavia on his other arm.

When they reached the group, Clarke and Octavia were quickly surrounded, and they started to move.

"There's a small village not far from here. We need to get there before the sun rises." Gustus told them as they walked.

"Does Bellamy know how to get there?" Clarke asked

"The Commander does. He will be fine."

Clarke knew she sounded like a pathetic, clingy girlfriend and she hated it. She wished she didn't sound so terrified, but she was. She was terrified that Bellamy wouldn't make it. Even more so than usual. Things were different now. Now, Clarke wasn't just scared for herself, but for the baby. She knew Bellamy felt the same, which was why he had sent them ahead, but it still killed her to be away from him. Bellamy was safe. He would keep her and their daughter safe, no matter what and it scared her not having him there.

"You're doing that thing, where you think really intently and don't let people other than my brother in on your thought process." Octavia's voice cut through her thoughts. "And even then, I really don't think you tell him, it's more like he already knows somewhere in his subconscious. It's actually really creepy."

"Thank you for that observation, Octavia."

"He's going to be fine." She reached over and squeezed Clarke's hand.

"I know. I just worry more than usual these days."

"I feel like that's not going to change anytime soon." Octavia pointed out.

"Probably not." Clarke agreed.

They walked on in silence. It was difficult for the two girls to talk and walk at the same time, since the Grounder version of walking was more like a brisk jog, not an easy thing to do at five months pregnant. They got to the village a lot faster than they should have with two pregnant women, but they were there before the sun was up. Octavia and Clarke were immediately ushered into a house and put in front of a fire.

"Have they signalled yet?" Clarke asked the minute Gustus entered the house.

"No, but they wouldn't if they thought the Sky People were going to attack. They will be here soon." He assured her.

"How far are we from our village?" Octavia asked.

"We will be there tomorrow."

"We'll have to find somewhere to sleep tonight." Clarke sounded like a leader again, and Octavia smiled.

"We didn't stop on our way." She pointed out.

"This village is out of the way. It's almost the complete opposite direction to our settlement. It'll take us longer to get back and it's not safe for us to travel at night."

"How could you possibly know that?" Octavia asked.

"I know everything."

"Ha!" The bark of laughter came from the doorway.

"Don't laugh at me!" Clarke ordered, getting to her feet and walking to her boyfriend.

She didn't see the blood until she was standing right in front of him.

"What happened?" She demanded, scanning his body for more traces of it.

"Nothing. Clarke," he grabbed her hands and held her still. "It's not mine. The Commander wants to brief you."

Octavia started to get to her feet, but Bellamy shook his head.

"Sorry, just Clarke. We'll fill you in after."

Octavia sat back down, looking slightly dejected.

"Clarke. We are at war with the Sky People." The look on Lexa's face was a little off putting.

"What happened?" Clarke demanded. "Tell me exactly what happened, from the moment I left to the moment you arrived here. And that includes telling me why Bellamy is covered in blood."

"I am not covered in blood. There is a little bit of blood on my hand and my sleeve. Now, sit down." Bellamy led her to a chair and gave her a small push so she would sit down.

"We packed up the camp, and before we could move out they brought more guards on patrol. Bellamy and I had already left with the first group of warriors, and the others were following when they came out of the gates and shots were fired. Only two Sky warriors fired, but it was a blatant act of war. It cannot be ignored."

"So, what now?" Clarke asked.

"Your village is no longer safe. We must return, gather your people and relocate."

"Where exactly are we relocating to?"

"You and Octavia should be relocated to a peaceful village-"

"Ya, that's not happening. I go where my people are, and Octavia goes where Lincoln is. So let's just move past that right now."

"Clarke-"

"No, Bellamy."

"Clarke, it's not safe for you and the baby. You'll be in danger all the time."

"I'll be in danger wherever I am. I'm a leader. They'll look for me, no matter what. Moving on." She turned back to Lexa.

"Do we retaliate, or wait for them to make an actual move?"

"What do you mean, an actual move?" Lexa asked. "They fired on us."

"Two people, out of a guard unit of over 50. That's an act of unhappiness, not war." Clarke explained.

"So you don't think we should retaliate?"

"No. I think we should wait and see what happens."

"I agree with Clarke." Bellamy added. "They might just have had a personal beef with us. Parents who lost their kids or something like that. It might not have been meant as an act of war."

"Let's give it two days. If they send someone to make peace, we will listen. If not, we plan for war."

"Fine."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Waiting Game**

They decided not to camp for the night, despite Bellamy's argument that Clarke and Octavia needed to rest. They were the ones that demanded they push on, though. Granted, Clarke was regretting the decision by the time the sun started to come up again, but she wasn't about to tell Bellamy that. He would rub it in her face for the next 4 months until the baby came. They got to camp just as everybody was waking up.

"What happened?" Lincoln ran over and pulled Octavia to him.

"Something went wrong. Where are Miller and Murphy?" Bellamy started looking around the village.

"They were on guard duty last night. I would assume that they're sleeping now. You look exhausted." He looked between Clarke and Octavia.

"They refused to stop and sleep last night." Bellamy called back.

"Why?" Lincoln demanded.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Clarke asked. "She's your girlfriend."

"You're a healer. You should know better." Lincoln countered. "She's always like this. You tend to make better decisions."

"Hey!" Octavia attempted to smack her boyfriend, but was so tired she missed and just spun around instead.

"Okay, and on that note." Lincoln sighed and reached for Octavia again. "You're going to sleep. So should you." He pointed at Clarke.

"I'll get to it. I have to sit down with Bellamy and Murphy first." She took off in the same direction as Bellamy. She found him sitting with the Miller, Murphy and Jasper outside their cabin.

"Hey, Clarke!" Jasper waved as she approached.

"Hey, Jasper. How's it going?"

"Nobody died or anything, if that's what you're asking."

"It really wasn't, but that's good to know." Clarke laughed and started to lower herself to the ground. Bellamy offered her a hand, but she shooed him away.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Now, what's going on?"

"We're establishing a watch detail for the next few days, until we figure out what's going on." Bellamy filled her in.

"We're setting up a perimeter, right?"

"Ya, we're going to have spotters about a click in each direction." Murphy nodded.

Clarke nodded as they spoke, but close to 20 minutes in she was having a hard time keeping up with them. She didn't even notice that she was falling asleep until her head landed on Bellamy's arm.

"Okay, you need to sleep." Bellamy told her.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You haven't slept in over 36 hours. I'm pretty sure that's the opposite of healthy for people in general, let alone pregnant people."

"We're not done here." She argued.

"Yes, we are." Miller assured her. "Murphy and I can go make up a new patrol schedule and pass it around."

"Totally." Murphy nodded.

"Great. Let's go." Bellamy put his hands under Clarke's arms and pulled her to her feet.

"Bellamy," Clarke started to argue with him, but her words were so slurred that she didn't even try to finish.

"Ya, it's bedtime for Clarke aaaand... Cossette?"

"Did you just try and name our daughter?" Clarke asked.

"Just throwing it out there." Bellamy shrugged.

"Okay. First of all, we will not be naming our child after a character from one of the most depressing books we ever had to read in school."

"And second of all?" Bellamy asked, when she didn't continue.

"I don't know. I'm too tired to think of anything else. But that first one should be enough."

Bellamy laughed and kissed her as he lead her to their bed.

"Sleep."

"You need to sleep too."

"I will. I just have to talk to Lincoln."

"He took Octavia to bed."

"I know. I just have to find out what happened here. If there was anything strange, like what happened at Camp Jaha. I'll be right back." He kissed her again before leaving.

Clarke was asleep within seconds and didn't wake up until that afternoon when someone started pounding on their door.

"Clarke! Bellamy!" Raven yelled.

Clarke swung herself out of bed, pulled on her coat and opened the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked, taking in Raven's dishevelled appearance.

"Messengers are approaching the village." She sounded out of breath.

"What kind of messengers?" Clarke demanded, pulling on her boots as quickly as she could.

"Two Grounders and your mother."

"My mother?" Clarke froze and looked up at Raven. "Are you sure?"

"Murphy saw her and sent word. He seemed pretty sure."

"Did she have any weapons?"

"I don't know, but apparently it looked like she was being escorted."

"How close?"

"A couple clicks maybe. They should be here in the next fifteen minutes or so."

"Divert them. Signal the messengers to take her to the statue." Clarke told her. "We can't give them our exact location."

Raven nodded and ran off again, leaving Clarke to wake Bellamy.

"Bell?" She shoved his shoulder lightly. "Bellamy, wake up."

"What happened? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Bellamy sat up groggily, looking around.

"The baby is fine, Bell." Clarke smiled. "But you have to get up. My mother is coming."

"Excuse me?" Bellamy asked, still not completely awake.

"There are two messengers approaching, along with my mom. I've diverted them to the statue, but we have to get go meet with them."

"You're not going."

"Like hell I'm not." Clarke glared at him. "Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean that you can stop me from carrying out my duties as leader. Besides, it's not like she's going to hurt me. She's my mom."

"Clarke, there might be others-"

"And if there are," Clarke interrupted him. "Someone will have noticed and shot them down. We're meeting in Grounder territory. I'll be safer there than I am here."

"We're Grounders. We're in Grounder territory everywhere" Bellamy pointed out.

"You know what I mean. Get your coat."

Clarke left the room before he could say anything else. When he caught up she was already halfway to the gates, Miller and Jasper at her sides, decked out with guns and swords.

"Okay, you realize this is supposed to be peaceful, right?" Bellamy asked as he walked up beside them.

"You're aware that you're carrying a sword too, right?" Clarke pointed out.

"Where's yours?" Bellamy looked her up and down.

"I thought you said this was peaceful."

"That's not the point."

"I have a knife in my pocket."

"So you're only planning for close-range combat?"

"Bellamy, calm down. If anyone starts fighting I promise to run away. Alright?"

"Fine." Bellamy grumbled.

"Okay, so back to what I was saying." Jasper turned to Clarke. "Electra."

"Excuse me?" Bellamy asked him.

"I'm suggesting baby names."

Clarke gave Bellamy a look that told him now wasn't the time to try to strangle Jasper.

"Not giving my kid a name from a Greek tragedy."

"Glenda."

"The Good Witch?" Bellamy asked.

"I'm sure that's not the only book with a character named Glenda."

"No."

"Heidi."

"No, Jasper!" Clarke sounded slightly exasperated. "Bellamy and I will pick out a name. We really don't need any help."

"Just one more!" Jasper pleaded "This is the last one, I promise."

"I doubt that." Bellamy grumbled as Clarke waved her hand in defeat.

"Juliet."

"NO!" Clarke and Bellamy cried together.

"Why not?"

"It's a jinx."

"A jinx?" Jasper asked.

"Juliet dies. No matter what book you're reading, the character named Juliet always dies." Bellamy told him.

"That can't be true."

"It is." Clarke agreed. "Now, can we try discussing, oh I don't know- the situation at hand?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Miller smirked.

A glare from Clarke wiped the look off his face very quickly.

"What do we know?" Bellamy asked.

"Two messengers are approaching, and they look to be escorting my mother."

"That's it?"

"We don't think she's armed." Miller added.

"So you don't know anything."

"That wasn't the phrase I would have used, but yes." Clarke agreed.

"You know what I meant."

"Uh huh." Clarke nodded.

They only had to walk a short distance, they had settled pretty close to Lincoln's old village at Lexa's urging. It was the best spot within close enough proximity so that they could continue with negotiations and keep safe from the Ark. When they reached the old statue, Abby was already there. Sitting with her were two men that Clarke didn't recognize. When they approached, the men stood with weapons raised.

"Ai laik Clarke, heda kom Skaikru. Disha laik Bellamy." Clarke stepped forward. (I am Clarke, Commander of the Sky People. This is Bellamy.)

As they recognized her name, they lowered their weapons and stepped back.

"Where did you find her?" Bellamy asked, hoping the messengers spoke English.

"Wandering through the trees, searching for your village." One of the men took a step forward. "We told her we would give her passage, but made her leave her weapons behind."

"Do you know where?" Clarke asked.

"Yes."

"Good. You will take her back there-"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Abby interrupted, stepping towards Clarke.

The Grounders both stepped in front of her, blocking her from Clarke. Bellamy did the same, hand resting on his sword hilt.

"I came to talk to you, and I'm going to talk to you."

"Which is why I had you brought here. What do you want to talk about?"

"There were shots fired on the Grounder camp yesterday."

"We're well aware of that." Bellamy told her. "Seeing as that was where we were camping. I was there."

"You were there?" Abby looked anxiously at her daughter.

"No. I left when the guard around the gates tripled. What was that about Chancellor?"

"I didn't order that."

"I would suggest you take a look at your ranks then, because someone is trying to overthrow you." Bellamy laughed sarcastically.

"The person who gave the order has been taken into custody. I hope that this won't effect our peace treaty."

"That depends on what happens next." Clarke told her.

"I don't understand." Abby shook her head, staring at her daughter in confusion.

"She means that we are willing to overlook this act of subordination as long as nothing else happens."

"We will remain peaceful, if you remain peaceful." Clarke added. "But the Commander and I will be watching for any and all acts of violence, no matter how small."

"Clarke-" Abby attempted to take another step forward, but was again stopped by the Grounders.

"There is nothing else to say. The terms of the treaty will be followed as long as no more threats are made. It is up to us to decide what a threat is." Clarke turned from her mother to the Grounders. "Ai don sen in chit bilaik ai gaf sen in. _I have heard what I needed to hear._ Return her to where you found her."

The men nodded and each took an arm, leading the Chancellor back the way they came.

"Clarke! What are you doing? You're making a mistake!" Abby called back to her daughter.

"No, I'm not. I'm keeping my people safe. Keeping my family safe." Clarke took Bellamy's hand and rested the other on her protruding stomach. "Maybe you should have tried doing that."

The look on Abby's face was full of shock and pain, but Clarke turned away from her. She was done being nice. Being diplomatic and well-raised. She was done being a child of the Ark.

Clarke was a Grounder. It was high time she started acting like it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Shadows Settle**

Training started the next day, overseen by Clarke and Octavia- both of whom were incredibly annoyed that they couldn't participate. Indra and Bellamy were working their people to the ground, getting ready to go to war.

"We need to do more," Clarke announced one night after training was finished.

"What are you talking about?" Murphy groaned. "We're training for hours, every day. What else do you want?"

"I want to send a scouting team to Camp Jaha." She looked over at Bellamy to get his opinion and he nodded in agreement.

"Who do you want to send?"

"I'll go!" Octavia offered, waving her arms wildly.

"Me too!" Clarke added eagerly.

"No." Lincoln and Bellamy shook their heads.

"But points for effort," Bellamy nodded to Clarke.

"I try." She smiled. "What about Murphy?"

"What about me?" Murphy asked, but Clarke ignored him, still looking at Bellamy.

"Yeah, Murphy can do it." Bellamy nodded.

"I'm sitting right next to you," Murphy pointed out.

"I will get to you, Murphy." Clarke snapped, then turned back to Bellamy. "I'm thinking four scouts. Murphy and one of the others, then two of Indra's warriors."

"Sure. When should we send them out?"

"As soon as possible. I'll talk to Indra in the morning."

"You guys realize that you haven't asked me if I want to go, right?" Murphy asked.

"You realize that we're in charge and you don't really get a choice, right?" Clarke countered.

"Being pregnant has made you an even bigger bitch than before. Did you know that?" Murphy asked.

"I did, thanks."

"Okay," Bellamy cut in before they could really start in on each other. "Murphy, let's not insult the pregnant women, we both know that Clarke will kick your ass one day."

"I'll kick his ass now," Clarke started to get up, but Bellamy grabbed her.

"Okay, but maybe now isn't the best time for that seeing as we're about to send him into enemy territory."

Clarke rolled her eyes and glared at Murphy, but didn't try to get up again.

"I'll take Jasper with me," Murphy offered.

"Really?" Octavia and Clarke both asked, obviously surprised.

"He's not as some of the rest of you, and he's a good shot."

"Okay, but let's be clear, the goal is to not have to shoot anyone." Bellamy told him.

"Sure." Murphy nodded. "I want to leave tonight, though. So if you want to send a couple grounders with us, you better go talk to Indra."

"Fine." Clarke started to get to her feet again. "I'll go talk to Indra."

"I'll go," Bellamy got up. "It's late. You should stay here."

"That's not happening. Mostly because she doesn't like you." Clarke smiled and put a hand to his face. "Ready?"

"Yes, dear." Bellamy sighed and followed her outside. "But you're taking a weapon."

"Whatever gets you through the night!" Clarke waved and grabbed the samurai sword that Octavia held out to her, throwing it over her back.

"Oh good, now you both think you're ninjas." Bellamy sighed, throwing an arm around her shoulders and grabbing his own sword.

"I'd just like to point out that we're literally walking 20 minutes from the village," Clarke told him as they walked, taking his hand. "The chances of our needing weapons, is practically non-existent."

"Do you think that's going to make me let you go on your own?" Bellamy asked.

"No. I just wanted to point it out." Clarke smiled up at him. "I love being alone with you."

"Well, we're not really alone... Our daughter is right here, listening in on everything." Bellamy pointed out.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know what's going on. Besides, we got to take these moments alone before she gets here and starts crying all the time."

"Then maybe," Bellamy stopped and pulled her back to him. "I should do this a little more." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Yeah, you probably should." Clarke agreed.

Bellamy leaned in again, but she turned her cheek, smirking at him. "Just not right now."

"You're a tease." Bellamy complained, following after her.

"If that were the case I wouldn't be in this predicament." Clarke pointed to her stomach.

Bellamy shrugged in agreement.

"So, now that we're alone..." Bellamy started again, taking her hand. "I think we need to talk about baby names."

"You mean without Jasper offering his two cents every ten seconds?"

"Exactly."

"Alright, what d'you got?"

"I was wondering what you were thinking."

"Why me?" Clarke asked.

"Because you're the mom."

"You're the dad!" Clarke argued.

"You don't have any ideas, do you?" Bellamy asked, laughing at how flustered Clarke looked.

"I've had a few other things on my mind!" She told him, then saw the look on his face and changed hers to a look of defiance.

"Fine. Umm... I like Willow."

"Willow?" Bellamy raised an eyebrow.

"What, you don't like it?"

"No, I just didn't see it as something you would go for. It's a very nice name."

"No, it's okay, you don't like it." Clarke waved her hands in the air. "That's fine. Do you have a better idea?"

"Actually..." Bellamy stopped again.

"What?" Clarke asked, looking at him concerned.

"I was thinking Charlotte."

"Bell," She sounded concerned, but he refused to make eye contact with her. "Bellamy, look at me." She took his face in her hands and he looked up, meeting her eyes.

"I think that's a great idea." She smiled as his eyes lit up.

"Really? Because I thought, with what happened with Wells..."

"Bellamy, what happened with Wells was a tragedy, but Charlotte was a good kid and I would be thrilled to name my daughter after her."

"You mean _our_ daughter." Bellamy corrected.

"No, I mean _my_ daughter." Clarke smiled at him.

"You're aware that I helped to create her, right?" Bellamy asked as they continued walking.

"I am. But see, here's the thing- I have to push her out of my vagina. You don't have to do anything. Therefore, she's my daughter and you can claim DNA rights."

"Works for me." Bellamy laughed and pressed his lips to the top of her head, putting an arm around her shoulder.

As they approached Tondisi, Clarke waited for the spotters to appear. When they didn't, she called out.

"Ai laik Clarke kom Skaikru!" She called out, taking a few steps forward. When nothing happened, she turned back to Bellamy.

"Something's wrong. The spotters should have appeared by now."

Bellamy pulled his sword out and stepped in front of Clarke, slowly making his way towards the village. Clarke pulled her own sword and followed him.

They were halfway up the path when Indra appeared, accompanied by half her warriors.

"Indra, what's going on?" Clarke asked, moving to return her sword to it's place.

"We were attacked. We must return to your village."

"Where are your people?" Bellamy asked, looking around.

"They were evacuated with the rest of my warriors. We need to get back to your village. Now." Indra started walking again, and Clarke jogged to catch up.

"What happened?"

"The ark sent warriors, they shot at our village."

"When?" Bellamy asked.

"Just as it was getting dark."

"Was anybody hurt?" Clarke asked.

"No. They shot from far away. We think we wounded one of them, but my priority was my people. We sent a messenger to the Commander."

"We need to get back to the village and start planning. That party needs to leave tonight." Clarke said.

"What party?" Indra questioned.

"We were sending a scouting party to see what was happening in Camp Jaha. Obviously we know now, but we have to see what they're doing. How they're training. We need to know what's going on." Clarke started to walk a little faster.

"Hurry up."

When they got back to the village, they gathered in Bellamy and Clarke's cabin again.

"You need to go, but you need to be careful." Clarke instructed Murphy and Jasper, who were now joined by Miller and three other grounders.

"We need to know exactly what's going on there. If you're not back by in two days, we're going to assume that something's gone wrong, and I'm coming in guns blazing. Okay?" Bellamy explained.

Murphy and the others nodded, strapping on guns and swords.

"Be careful." Clarke commanded as they left the cabin and jogged off into the dark woods.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

"This is wrong. They're not hurting us."

"But they will. Like it or not, those people are our enemy."

"Those are our children! Your son was one of them."

"My son was murdered by them! And they'll come and kill us all."

"You don't know what you're talking about Jaha. They are not a threat, as long as we remain peaceful."

"Well, then I guess we're screwed." Marcus walked in, looking grim. "It appears that someone ordered an attack on Tondisi." He glared at Jaha, who stared back defiantly.

"You're not the Chancellor anymore. I am." Abby growled, tired of having this argument.

"Then act like it. Prepare your people for battle. Because if you don't, the grounders will come and kill us all, and it'll be on your head. Not mine."


	16. Chapter 16

**This Is War**

"We have to get everybody else together and get ready to leave." Bellamy announced as soon as Murphy and the others had gone. "Lexa was right, it's not safe here."

"But this is our home," Octavia argued. "We built this village, and now you just want us to walk away."

"Would you rather stay and die?" Indra asked coldly. "You must not be emotional, Octavia. You are a warrior, now you must act like it."

Octavia seemed taken aback by this at first, but quickly recovered, putting on a brave face.

"Maybe one day we'll be able to come back." Clarke reasoned, more for herself than for the others. "And if not, we'll build a new village. But Indra is right, if we stay here we'll die."

"So let's start packing," Bellamy walked to the door and grabbed a horn that they had been using to call meetings. "We can't wait till morning," he told Clarke, seeing she was about to protest.

Within minutes of the horn being blown, the entire group was gathered outside their cabin. It had grown a little in the last year, some grounders had moved in- some on their own and some taking mates within the 100- the group was now closer to it's original size, there was around 80 of them.

"The Ark has attacked us." Indra spoke before Bellamy or Clarke could start. "We are at war."

"Okay, that's not how I would have put it." Clarke mumbled, watching as the crowd started whispering amongst themselves.

"Everyone!" She stepped forward, holding her hands up for attention. "Because of this act of war, we have to leave. Our village is no longer safe. So pack your things. Take as much as you can carry."

"You know, the last time you said that we were attacked." Monty pointed out.

"This time we're prepared. We have an army with us." Bellamy assured him, pointing to the grounder warriors that were scattered around the village.

"You have one hour. Guards need to report to us immediately."

The crowd split, around thirty of them stepping forward to speak with Clarke and Bellamy.

"This is just like when we left the drop ship, only safer." Clarke told them. "We need to split into groups and gather enough food and water to get us through. Harper, take a group and gather the food." Harper nodded, grabbed three more people and ran off.

"Monty, I need you to help Lincoln and I pack up all the medical supplies. And I really mean all of them this time. We can't afford to leave anything behind."

"I'll go get started now." Monty nodded and ran off.

"I'll give you a hand." Octavia sprinted after him, followed closely by Lincoln.

"Monroe, I need you to take a crew to the river and get water. Two or three barrels." Bellamy ordered, and the girl nodded and took her team.

"Raven, you need to gather your stuff. Whatever you think we'll need. Take whoever you need."

Raven nodded and headed over to her cabin, followed by the grounder she had recently moved in with (Clarke was still adjusting to that).

"Fox," Bellamy turned to a girl standing at the front of the group. "I need you to gather all the weapons we have stored and get them ready to transport. Make sure they're all in working order and that all the knives and swords are sharpened."

"They are. We just did a weapons inspection while you were at Camp Jaha. Everything's ready." She assured him, taking two more people with her and heading in the direction of the weapons storage.

"The rest of you need to set up a perimeter outside." Bellamy continued, facing the remaining group of around 15. "You all know the drill- eyes up, ears open. If you see any Ark people, don't fire unless fired upon. We can't waste the ammo."

"Do you expect an attack?" Someone asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Not tonight," Clarke shook her head. "But we don't know. We have to be ready."

The group nodded and ran off, weapons at the ready, taking their places at the fence surrounding the village, just as they had done so many times back at the drop ship.

Clarke couldn't help but think that this sight was all too familiar, and the last time she had seen it, she had almost lost Bellamy. She remembered Miller pulling her into the drop ship, remembered shutting the door and praying the Bellamy would survive- because if he didn't, she wouldn't.

"Hey." Bellamy touched her cheek, stroking his thumb across it to get her attention. "It's different this time. I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded, giving him a small smile that did nothing but make him worry about her.

"I have to get to med bay and start packing everything." She turned and jogged off before he could say anything else.

They were ready to go exactly at the hour mark, gathered with all their supplies and possessions at the gates. Clarke and Bellamy stood at the front of the group, joined by Indra and her second- Rhea.

Clarke looked around at the world that they had created for themselves and couldn't help but smile. As their people walked past them, into the forest surrounded by a grounder army and loaded down with their entire lives, Bellamy took her hand.

"We did good here, Clarke." He told her, imitating her own words at the drop ship. "We kept them all alive and we started a life. That doesn't end when we leave these gates."

"I know." Clarke nodded, squeezing his hand. "I'm just going to miss this place."

"We'll be back." He promised, kissing the top of her head.

Clarke stared at their home for another minute, then stepped forward, following her people to safety.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

Indra brought them to a warrior camp that was almost five hours away. The camp that Lexa called home. Clarke and Bellamy immediately made their way to her hut, followed by Indra. As always, Gustus stood at the door, staring at Bellamy disdainfully.

"Gustus, I'm tired." Clarke told him, fire in her eyes. "So let's skip the crap today and you can just let Bellamy in without threatening to kill him. Okay?"

Gustus looked Clarke up and down. They had become close in the last year, not friends, but not enemies either. He was accustomed to her outbursts and strong will, she was like the commander in that way, and today she looked serious. So, instead of following his usual procession, he held open the fur that acted as a door and followed them inside.

"Good, you made it." Lexa nodded. "I have sent out a small group to collect your scouts and bring them here once they have gathered all the information we need." She finally looked up from what she was doing and motioned to a chair. "Sit. You look exhausted."

Clarke didn't argue, but dropped into the chair and let out a deep breath.

"You can rest, if you would like, before we begin planning for battle." She offered, looking Clarke up and down.

"I'm fine."

Bellamy glared at her, but didn't say anything. He knew better than to challenge her at times like this. Clarke was the leader now, Heda kom Skaikru, and there was no getting her to back down.

They worked until the sun came up, planning battle grounds, setting up scouting details and deciding whether or not to launch a counter attack. When Clarke started repeating sentences, Lexa ordered her to sleep, for the sake of her child.

"She can sleep whenever she wants." Clarke had told her, rubbing her eyes and staring back at the map they were examining.

"That's not the point," Lexa waved at Bellamy and he got up from his chair and moved to Clarke's.

"Come on. You need to sleep. You've been up for almost twenty-four hours. That's not healthy for you or Charlotte. Now, let's go."

He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. She immediately slumped forward, almost face planting from exhaustion.

"See?" Bellamy shook his head and lifted her into his arms.

"Put me down," Clarke argued feebly. "I'm too heavy."

"You're not heavy at all." Bellamy assured her.

"I'm a house."

"A very petite house." Bellamy smiled. "Now, go to sleep."

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, falling asleep as he walked to their tent, which had been put up beside Lexa's.

Clarke didn't know how long she slept, but when she finally woke up it was because Bellamy was shaking her awake.

"Murphy and the others are back. You're gonna want to see this."

She quickly got to her feet, pulling on her boots and following him out the door.

"What happened?" She asked.

"They brought back a souvenir."

"Excuse me?"

"You'll see," Bellamy assured her, taking her hand and pulling her towards the pit they kept prisoners in. Lexa was there, waiting for her with Gustus and Indra.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"See for yourself," Lexa motioned to the iron bars in the top of the box.

Clarke looked down and saw her mother, lying unconscious on the stone floor.

"You kidnapped the Chancellor?!" She demanded, looking to Murphy who stood to one side.

"Not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clarke demanded. "Either you kidnapped my mother or you didn't. Which one is it?"

"She asked to come. Said she wanted to try and work something out." Jasper jumped in, trying to diffuse the tension between Clarke and Murphy.

"Work something out?" Clarke was torn between laughing, and killing the woman in the pit just to send a message. Granted, those were two very extreme sides of the spectrum, but Clarke was an extreme person.

"Is she unconscious?"

"She's sleeping," Gustus told her.

Clarke sighed and looked to Lexa.

"Now what?"

"Now, we have a discussion."

"Great." Clarke took a deep breath, looked over at Bellamy and held out her hand. He handed her the knife that he always carried in his pocket. "Let's wake her up."

Clarke and Lexa started walking towards the pit, followed by Bellamy and Indra. Before they descended, Lexa took her arm.

"We received word that her guards killed three of Indra's men before she stepped forward and offered herself up. Murphy was injured as well."

"Murphy was injured?" Clarke demanded, looking back at Bellamy, who nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he's fine."

"Did anybody examine him?"

"No, he said he didn't need it."

"As soon as we're done here, you're strapping him down and I'm examining him. In fact..." She waved to a grounder that was standing nearby, and he walked over.

"Hon Murphy kom Skaikru op."

The grounder nodded and turned away, going to find Murphy.

"Okay, now that that's dealt with." She turned to Lexa and smiled. "After you."

Indra held the door open and Lexa walked inside, followed by Clarke and Bellamy. When Indra walked in, she closed the door behind her.

"Wake up." Lexa shoved Abby with her foot.

Clarke stood against the wall, knife tucked into her belt, Bellamy leaning beside her.

Abby stirred, slowly sitting up.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke demanded, keeping an eye on Indra, who was itching to pull out her sword and slit the Chancellor's throat.

"I want to make peace."

"This has gone too far for peace," Lexa spat. "You fired on one of my village's. You killed three of my men today alone. How many have you killed that I don't know about yet?"

"Those deaths were an accident, and were against my orders."

"It seems like your orders are being disregarded a lot these days," Clarke commented, pushing herself away from the wall. "You really should have done something about that before now."

"I am working to find out who is undermining me," Abby assured them, but Clarke laughed. "Clarke, why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to figure that out for years now. Would you like to enlighten me?" Clarke tilted her head to the side, challenging her mother to answer the question. Bellamy reached out and touched her shoulder, indicating that maybe she should back off, but she shrugged him off. "Hod op. _Stop it._" She muttered, taking a step away from him.

"Look, you don't want to do anything rash," Abby told them. "I'm sorry about your people, but making a decision like this while you're mourning is the wrong move."

"We do not mourn," Lexa spat. "My men died as warriors, and they will find peace. You, on the other hand..."

Abby looked frightened by the look in the young girls eyes, and turned instead to her daughter.

"Clarke, I know that you've got a lot of pressure on you right now. There's a lot of decisions to be made, but I know what's best here. I have years of experience making the hard choices. Let me help you."

"You've been the Chancellor for a year, and your people have not once listened to you." Clarke laughed. "I command my own people, as well as the Woods Clan, and my authority has never once been questioned. So, please, impart your wisdom."

"Teik ai frag em op." Indra growled, hand hovering dangerously over he sword. "Jus drein jus daun."

"No." Clarke held out a hand.

"Em laik ripa." Indra argued.

"And she will pay for her crimes." Lexa assured her. "But not yet." She turned to Clarke and pulled her away, speaking quietly.

"She is of your people. The decision is yours." She told her.

Clarke stood silently, thinking about the situation, before speaking.

"You will return to Camp Jaha, and prepare your guards for war." She stepped towards the door, then turned back again. "You will be released outside the gate. How you get back is your own problem."

She walked up the steps and pushed open the door before stopping again.

"Oh, and by the way, it Jaha that's been undermining you. And when the time comes, I will kill him myself for what he's done to my people."


End file.
